


Fairy Milk

by SoulReeper777



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Branding, F/F, Kidnapping, Latex, Milking, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulReeper777/pseuds/SoulReeper777
Summary: Lucy get back from a long mission with Natsu and Happy in the middle of the night. Entering her apartment Lucy learns someone has been waiting for her.





	Fairy Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by the artwork posted Geknebelt by https://geknebelt.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Lucy-Branded-692669731  
> Hope you enjoy the story.

  (This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually actions or see those actions are 18 years or older and if anyone drinks alcohol IF ANY they are 21 years or older, they are also not my original characters so they belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.   
-Lucy walks into her apartment throwing her bag onto the table. Her hair a mess Lucy stumbles into her bathroom. It has been a week since she has been home. Natsu and Happy took her on a mission that destroyed two of her outfits before they had one. They also had spent a day on the train to get back. 

-Lucy walks into her apartment throwing her bag onto the table. Her hair a mess Lucy stumbles into her bathroom. It has been a week since she has been home. Natsu and Happy took her on a mission that destroyed two of her outfits before they had one. They also had spent a day on the train to get back.

-“Thank god no one’s here.” Lucy turns on a foist, taking off her shirt tossing it to the side. Pouring her favorite babble bath into the tub Lucy removes the rest of her cloths. Looking into the mirror Lucy studied her C-cup breasts. Groping them gently Lucy smiles.

-“Well at least I got a week alone with Natsu and Happy.” Closing her eyes Lucy’s hand wanders down to her womanhood. Touching her nipple Lucy bits her lip holding in a moan. Looking at herself she moans. “Natsu. Mmm.” Turning her head she sees the tub is about half way full.

-Dipping her foot into the water Lucy moans as the bubbles consumes her foot. Climbing into the tube Lucy sits down letting the water and bubbles envelope her naked body. Her hands move under the water making the bubbles bob. The warm water makes her skin tingle a little making close her eyes. Holding her breath Lucy dips her head under for a few seconds.

-Popping out of the water Lucy pushes her hair back. Stopping with her arms at the back of her neck Lucy takes in a sharp breath. Eyes moving under their lids Lucy takes in short breaths.

-“MMANNAA!?” Lucy’s body stays perfectly in place with her lips sealed. “What is going on?! I can’t!”

-A squeak echoes from the hinges as someone steps into the bathroom. She places her hands on her hips looking at Lucy’s naked body. Chest burning and her forehead wrinkled Lisanna’s grip tightens. 

-“Heelph! Iha panf mmoph! (Help! I can’t move!)” Lucy’s nostrils flare as she hears the clicking of shoes. Setting down a bag, and taking in a deep breath, Lisanna stares at Lucy.

-Walking to the bathtub placing her hands on her hips, “You just couldn’t help yourself.” 

-“Lliiaannm!! Twwannk gowwd. Heelph meeph. (Lisanna!! Thank god. Help me.)” Lucy’s heart steadies as she feels Lisanna’s shadow on her. Chest fluttering for a second and her cheeks turning pink Lisanna has to recompose herself.

-“Look at me, Lucy.” Lucy’s head turns with her eyes opening. A tight purple latex bodysuit clings to Lisanna’s body hiding nothing but her bear skin. Leaning forward Lisanna shows off her exposes cleavage. “Now you are going to get out and dry yourself off.” Stepping to the side with folded arms Lisanna thinks, “That’s right I am in charge and I won’t let this slut have Natsu.”

-Standing Lucy steps on the carpet. “MMMMPPH! Whaai? Liffsannnaa? (Why? Lisanna?)” Grabbing a towel Lucy starts drying off her body. Lisanna watches with her eyes wandering down to Lucy’s shaved crotch. Warmth growing in her womanhood Lisanna looks at Lucy’s face.

-“Put your hair up into two buns.” Walking over to the mirror Lucy puts her hair as Lisanna orders. Lisanna pulls the outfit out setting it onto the chair with her own outfit resisting her. 

-“Whai isff miff boodif lisefeninng toow yoow? (Why is my body listening to you?)” Finishing her hair Lucy’s body turns to looking at the outfit. It looks like her Taurus outfit, but the ends of the sleeves and shoes are different. They are hooves on the ends of sleeves and the shoes are designed make her walk on her toes with hooves soles. “Whaiph? Nnooo! Pleevve Sphoop thiff. (What? No! Please stop this.)” 

-Lisanna grabs a bottle of lotion handing it to Lucy. “Put this on.” Taking the bottle Lucy coats her body in the lotion. Watching Lucy’s hands Lisanna holds her sides tightly.

-“Make sure to put some in your ass.” Eyes wide Lucy feels her finger work its way inside her. She pleads with her own body to stop, lip trembling. Another finger enters her ass filling it with lotion. Pulling her fingers out Lucy wipes them off on a towel Lisanna hands her. 

-“Now put on your new outfit.” Reaching down Lucy’s hands take hold of the latex tights that only have one leg. Looking inside the tights Lucy’s heart skips beat. A butt plug is fastened into the latex with a vibrator as well. Looking at Lisanna, Lucy pleads with her eyes as her body starts putting her legs into the tight latex.

-“This is your own fault slut.” Lisanna glares at Lucy with a frown her womanhood aching at the sight of Lucy’s face. The latex clings to her skin resisting her every movement. Tears well up in Lucy’s eyes as the butt plug pushes against her anus. “Push that plug into your tight ass.” 

-“NNNNOOO!!!” Lucy takes in sharp breaths as she feels her hand move over her ass. Tears roll down her cheeks as she slowly pushes on the plug. Lisanna grins while holding back a chuckle. 

-“All you had to do was stay away from Natsu.” Lucy buttons her pants, grabbing the boot that goes over her knee. Wobbling Lucy stands on her tip toes in the hooved shoes. The cool air touches her exposed skin causing her to have goose bumps.

-“Iim nnohh innefted inh Naasruuh. (I am not interested in Natsu.)” A stream of tears running down her face Lucy reaches for the cow pattern bikini top. Putting it on Lucy’s nipples start to get erect and a warm sensation starts filling her breasts. With large eye Lucy stars at the next part of her new costume. The pair of sleeves sit on the chair with hooves at their ends. Also four pairs of brown latex cuffs sit on the chair.

-“Really. Then what were you doing in the bath?” Lucy holds her breath looking at Lisanna. “That is what I thought slut.” Lisanna walks up to Lucy smacking her exposed ass cheek. Lucy holds back her voice as the butt plug wiggles inside her. 

-“A slut like you couldn’t help yourself, right.” Bending over Lucy picks up one of the sleeves. Slipping her arm in the latex hugs her skin gliding on the lotion. Tears dripped off Lucy’s chin as she looks at her useless hand. Lisanna buckles a cuff on Lucy upper arm on top of the latex sleeve. She locks another one onto Lucy’s wrist. Bending Lucy’s arm Lisanna clips the two cuffs together.

-Whimpering Lucy notices some padding in the sleeve just over her elbow. “Arm out straight.” 

-Lisanna slips the other sleeve onto Lucy. Heart beating Lucy watches Lisanna repeat what she did to her left arm. “I can’t escape.”

-“The Edolas Lucy was a slut too. Ever since she showed up the Edolas Natsu was wrapped around her finger. They would leave for weeks on missions.” Lisanna slaps Lucy’s ass causing Lucy to close her eyes teetering forward. “She was too strong for me, but you.” Buckling the rest of the cuffs around Lucy’s ankles and upper thighs Lisanna grabs a small cow bell out of her bag.

-Lucy blinks her eyes a couple times. “Mmmnph” She watches as she starts flexing her hands. Smiling Lisanna walks behind Lucy wrapping the cow bell choker around Lucy’s neck. 

-Clipping it, “Oh, I almost forgot your belt.” Lisanna digs through the duffle bag. Lucy turns her head slightly while wiggling her nose. Turning around Lisanna holds a white latex belt in one hand and rope in the other.

-“Nno mmorrph, phleafe. (No more please.)” A shiver runs down Lisanna’s spin as she feels her become moist.

-“Hold this a moment.” Lisanna drapes the rope in between Lucy’s arms. Looping the belt around Lucy’s waist Lisanna buckles it. “Thank you.” Tying the rope to the front of the belt Lisanna drops the slack. Lisanna walks around Lucy taking hold of the rope from in between. With a grin Lisanna loops the rope through the back of Lucy’s belt pulling it tight.

-“Aaaahhh!” Lucy’s mouth opens partly as she feels the vibrator press against her and the plug pushed deeper. Tightening it a little more Lisanna ties it in place with the belt. Lucy moves her jaw slowly taking in large breaths. 

-Chuckling Lisanna slaps Lucy’s ass as she walks to face her. “Seems the position is wearing off.” Reaching into the duffle bag Lisanna pulls out a remote, a cow patterned cloak and a leash. “Now you can be a good slutty cow and I will put this cloak on you or go out like that.”

-Holding her breath Lucy looks at herself in the mirror. “I will be good.” Lucy’s jaw feels stiff, resisting her. Smiling Lisanna puts the cloak on Lucy and clips the leash on to her collar. Taking a Panel harness gag Lisanna holds it up to Lucy’s face. “I will be good.” Lucy studiers before Lisanna places the harness on Lucy. A ball forces its way into Lucy’s mouth pushing her tongue to the bottom of her mouth.

-“Well slutty cows always need to be gagged.” Lisanna passes one of the straps over Lucy’s head. Lucy’s noses pocks out between two latex straps twitching with her eyes crossing. 

-“Mmnph” Lucy barely makes a sound as Lisanna puts the hood up. Walking in front of Lucy she smirks.

-Placing her finger on the tip of Lucy’s nose, “Is your nose itchy?” Lucy nods letting Lisanna’s finger rub the bridge of her nose. “Well then itch it while we walk.” Lisanna turns pulling Lucy’s out of the bathroom.

-Wiggling her arms Lucy whimpers taking unsteady steps after Lisanna. “No, please!” 

-Lisanna stops at Lucy’s writing desk picking up her pen. Slipping a grip on to the pen Lisanna grabs a blank sheet of paper. 

-Lucy moves to look over Lisanna’s shoulder to see what she is writing. “That should keep Natsu busy.” Folding the letter Lisanna places it in the middle of the desk. Lucy reads “To Natsu” on the outside of the letter in her hand writing. With a tug Lucy stumbled after her captor with a heavy ball in her throat. 

-Grabbing a purple cloak off the coat rack Lisanna throws it over her shoulders. Lisanna’s hand wanders once it is hidden from the world rubbing against the purple latex between her legs. “Just a little more and she won’t be a problem only my little pet.”

-They walk throw the back streets keeping to the shadows of the night. Reaching in between her breasts Lisanna retrieves her remote. A buzzing sounds at the press of a button with a grunt following.

-“Fuck!” Lucy bits down on the rubber ball with her steps closer together.

-“No slowing down.” Her neck jerking forward Lucy takes a long step followed by another. She sways as tears well up in her eyes again. 

-Lisanna keeps her pass as Lucy starts to pant behind her. Stopping in front of their destination Lucy feels cool sweat cling to her body. Some droplets also run down her inner thigh as they enter the building. Locking them in Lisanna turns taking off their cloaks, “Now on your knees, slut.” Lifting a foot off the ground Lucy starts lowing herself. With a slap to the ass she tumbles to the side. 

-“Aahh!” Glaring Lucy pushes against her restraints. 

-Hands on her hips Lisanna looks down on Lucy, “I said on your knees.” Skin shivering Lucy struggles onto her knees. Lifting Lucy’s legs up Lisanna locks the cuffs together. Grabbing the leash Lisanna starts walking. Winding through the hallways and rooms Lucy quickly loses track of how to get out. Her crotch burns as the rope and vibrator rub against her with every step. Lucy looks at Lisanna feeling like a small ant.

-“What is going on?” Lucy breast now feel full with every sway arousing her. “Maybe I could.” Wiggling her hands Lucy looks down at her chest. Bumping into Lisanna she looks up her body trembling slightly.

-Breaking out in a cold sweat Lucy watches Lisanna open a vault door. The smell of burning coals hit Lucy’s nose. Kicking off her heels, and tugging on the leash Lisanna walks into the room Lucy right behind her. Looking around Lucy sees metal jugs lining the walls with a fire place in the corner. A rode, with the Fairy Tail emblem at the end, sticks out of the hot coals. 

-Lisanna leads Lucy close to the fire tying the leash to a D-ring on the ground. “How are your tits doing slut?” Lucy’s heart stops, sweat runs down her forehead. Kneeling down Lisanna cups Lucy’s breast groping it gentle. “They should feel full about now. Maybe even like they are going to burst any second.”

-Eyes rolling back Lucy holds her breath biting down. Smirking Lisanna lifts up the bikini exposing Lucy’s hard nipple. Her nipples ach as the air touches them and Lisanna rubs them gentle. 

-“Now let’s see if that bikini worked,” Standing Lisanna walks over grabbing a jag and tubes. Her toes grip the floor as she carries the jag with her nipples starting to harden a little.

-“Are those breasts pumps?” Lucy thinks her eyes wide heart beating like a war drums. Setting the jug down behind Lucy, Lisanna knees down hunching over her placing the pumps over Lucy’s nipples. Pushing some of her magic into the pumps starts them sucking on Lucy’s erect sensitive nipples. “Mmnnph,” Lucy whimpers as milk starts to squirt out of her.

-“Good, your new magical gear is working perfectly.” Closing her eyes Lucy’s mind goes blank feeling only warm and on the edge of satisfaction. Taking hold of the rod Lisanna pulls it out of the coals revealing a brand. With a large smile Lisanna presses the brand against Lucy’s bear right ass cheek.

-“MMMMNH!” Lucy’s body stiffens, tears fill her eyes running down her cheeks as the brand burns her skin. All the pleasure disappears as her ass throbs and the hissing of her flesh fills her ears.

-Pulling the brand off Lisanna smirks with red cheeks, “Remember Lucy: I’m the only girl for Natsu.” Fear filling her eyes Lucy looks over her shoulder at Lisanna. She glimpses the brand seeing it forms the word slut. Lisanna licks her lips as she watches Lucy show her discomfort of having a brand.

-Sticking the brand back into the coals Lisanna leans forward grabbing Lucy’s nose. “Maybe I should add a nose ring?” Lucy holds her breath. “But it will have to wait until after I get rich off you.” Letting go Lisanna’s hand wonders down to Lucy’s breasts. 

-“Mmmnnph?” Watching Lisanna pain and pleasure muddy Lucy’s mind. “I hear Wizard breast mike is very tasty, and with powerful Wizard slightly addictive.” Lucy struggles at hearing Lisanna’s words.

-“She planning to keep me like this. Just because I have a relationship with Natsu.” Lucy moans into her gag feeling Lisanna’s hand press against her wet inner thigh.

-“A course the taste is even heightened is the wizard is constantly aroused and horny.” Lisanna’s latex covered hand slides up to Lucy’s pussy. Arching her back Lucy moans as Lisanna pushes and moves the vibrator around. 

-Squeezing Lucy’s tit Lisanna sees her archer, “Aawwmmph” Cum runs down Lucy’s inner thighs and drips on the floor. Hanging her head sweat and drool falls from Lucy’s chin. 

-Standing Lisanna walks over to a chair sitting down. “I can’t wait to share your milk with the guild.” Lucy wobbles mumbling into the gag.

-Once the first jug is full Lisanna disconnects Lucy from the pumps. “Let’s get you into your stall for the night.” Keeping her head down Lucy follows Lisanna. They enter a room with a few stalls razed up off the floor. Crawling up a ramp Lucy mindlessly enters her new cage. Locking the gate behind her Lisanna starts clipping chains to Lucy’s cuffs. Pushing a button on the stage the chains pull tight to the floor.  
-A low growl echoes through the room. “Are you hungry slut?” Lucy nods her head as her stomach grumbles lowly. Smiling Lisanna pulls a small tub down from just above Lucy’s head. “This tub will give you special food through your nose.” Holding Lucy’s chin Lisanna starts shoving the pip up Lucy’s left nostril. 

-“AAAARRRHHH!” Lucy’s protests as the plastic tub slithers into the back of her throat. Laughing Lisanna activates the feeding tub. A green liquid starts to follow coating Lucy’s throat with a bitter taste. With her nipples still erect Lisanna attaches breast pumps to Lucy and turns them on. Tears flow out of Lucy her eyes pleading with Lisanna. 

-“Don’t worry, slut, I have others planned for you.” Patting her head Lisanna walks to Lucy’s rear, “You will just be in this when I’m on missions, at night, and when I’m busy with other things.” Grabbing a bottle out of a cupboard Lisanna pours an ointment onto her hand. 

-Rubbing the ointment onto Lucy’s ass Lisanna chuckles. “mmmn” Fighting the pleasure Lucy bits down on the rubber ball. The flow of Lucy’s food stops, but the taste remains in Lucy mouth.

-Squeezing Lucy’s ass, “Hop you have some slutty dream tonight. I know I will.” Lisanna leaves Lucy to the mercy of her magical machine also pressing a button before walking through the door. 

-“Mmmmpphh!” Vibrations start buzzing through Lucy’s ass with the one on her pussy gaining speed. Pulling against her bonds Lucy looks at the mirror covered wall. “This is all a dream. I will wake up to Natsu kicking in my door any second now.” 

-Lisanna walks in to a locker room heading straight for an open locker. Rummaging through it Lisanna pulls out a vibrating wand. Leaning against a closed door Lisanna turns on the vibrator pressing it against her hot pussy. Closing her eyes she holds her breath, “Yeah. Your mine slut now. Take it all and please your Dominatrix.” Biting her lip Lisanna slides down a bit groping her own tit. “Don’t worry I have a ribbed dildo for your Slutty ass when you’re done. Awh.” Taking in deep breaths Lisanna slides the rest of the way to the floor. Turning off the vibrator she sits on the floor with her eyes closed. She opens one eye at the sound of a cow bell.

-Next Day_________________________________________________________________________

-Eyes aching, ass and tits sore Lucy stares at her reflection as she listens to the breast pumps. More liquid starts to pour down Lucy throat. Hearing the door open Lucy lifts her head.

-“Sound like your toys need to be recharged.” Lucy groans remember how she had forced orgasms that drained her energy. Her cheeks burn red as the platform is covered in her cum that hasn’t flowed down the drain in between her legs. Touching Lucy’s crotch Lisanna reactivated the vibrators.

-Stiffening Lucy looks back at Lisanna. She is wearing a similar latex catsuit but this time there are zippers over her breasts and privates. “mmmmm mmmph. m mmn nn mmaa nn mmmnnph mmmmnnnpphh. (Please stop. I need to go to the bathroom.)”

-“Sorry slut, but I can’t understand you.” Pulling out the remote Lisanna turns both vibrators to full power. Struggling Lucy closes her eyes wriggling her forehead.

-“PPPPPHHHHHEEEEEHHHPPHH!!! (PLEASE!!!)” Relaxing Lucy starts to cry. A warmth travels down her legs at the sound of Lisanna’s laughter.

-“You’re nothing but a filthy cow now.” Lisanna slaps Lucy’s ass. “It’s time to plow the field cow.” Taking hold of the tub Lisanna pulls on it hard. Lucy screams shutting her eyes tight while pulling her head back. Removing the chains that secures Lucy to the platform Lisanna opens the gate. Backing down off the ramp Lucy follows her owner to a door with shower carved in it.

-The room is lined with metal with three hoses coming out of one wall. Tying Lucy’s leash to a D-ring in the middle of the room, Lisanna steps over to the hoses. Turning the foist Lisanna starts to spray Lucy.

-With a jerk Lucy screams, “CCCOOOLLLLPH!!! (COLD!!!)” Her body shivers as goosebumps appear on her exposed skin. Lisanna giggles aiming the water at Lucy ass which is moving about. Grabbing a bottle of soap Lisanna starts to rub Lucy down. Untying the crotch rope Lisanna throws it to a corner. Eyes wide Lucy feels Lisanna’s hand slip under the latex onto her dirty pussy. “Uuuhhh.”

-Biting her lips Lisanna unbuckles and unbuttons Lucy’s latex tights. Closing her eyes Lucy’s ass tightens as the butt-plug is removed. Lucy closes her legs letting out a whimper. “Slut cow get their cunts cleaned before plowing.” Lisanna forces Lucy’s legs apart scrubbing the soap on Lucy. Wincing Lucy bits into her gag as the soap runs over her brand. Moving up Lisanna covers Lucy’s torso in soap taking special care with her chest. Gabbing a hose with a shower head Lisanna rinses off the soap. Breathing in warm water runs over Lucy body relaxing it. 

-“Mmmmnph.” Smiling Lisanna put the shower head up taking a bottle of lotion and towel. Drying her off Lisanna throws the towel over on the rope in the corner. Gently she rubs the lotion on Lucy’s brand. 

-Setting the bottle aside Lisanna unties the leash heading for the door. “Mmann phaanff, (My pants,)” Her walking hobbled with the rim of the latex tights around her thighs resting on the cuffs. Smirking Lisanna tugs on the leash moving to the next room over. 

-Freezing at the door Lucy stares into the room with its red lighting. Chains dangle from the ceiling a bench and rack sport verses sex toys, and gags of all sizes. Several kinds of racks and cages also dote the room. Tying Lucy’s leash to a D-ring on a wall, holding several whip, Lisanna removes the butt plug from Lucy’s latex tights.

-With a breath Lucy lowers her head closing her eyes. Lisanna sets the butt plug down scanning the items on the work bench. She grabs a double ended strap-on rubbing its tip. Smiling she watches the other end start to vibrate. Unzipping her crotch Lisanna stats to play with her clit. Heart drumming in her chest Lisanna takes in one of the dildos. Buckling and tightening the straps Lisanna turns back to Lucy seeing her leaning against the wall. “I took your first jug of milk to the guild this morning.” Lucy’s head bobs with a snort her eyes shoot open for just a second.

-Narrow eyes Lisanna walks over to Lucy kneeling behind her. “Master wanted to start selling with the first sip.” She rubs the tip of the pink dildo against Lucy feeling the other activate. 

-“mmmnn.” Lucy picks up her head looking back at Lisanna with bags under her eyes. Another moan escapes her lips as Lisanna slowly pushes all the way into her.

-Gripping Lucy’s hips, “I told him that was fine with me.” Slowly Lisanna starts to thrust in and out of her. “We named it Fairy Milk.” She gains speed getting into a rhythm, biting onto her lip as she looks down on Lucy. “You don’t want to let the guild down, do you?”

-Lucy trembles in Lisanna’s hands she feels a small orgasm rush through her body. “nnnooo” 

-“I might need a few more cows to really make a profit.” Lisanna arches her back as she tightens her grip. A tear runs down Lucy’s hot cheek as she bits into her gag.


End file.
